


真相 04-05

by Nakamuarinm



Category: the amazing spider-man
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 07:08:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19763107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakamuarinm/pseuds/Nakamuarinm





	真相 04-05

站在阴影处的男人气势有了变化，温吞的神父在脱下长袍之后，具有强烈的侵略性。  
Harry一点都不害怕，他双手撑着向前爬了一步，低声笑着：“神父，你想干什么呢？”  
他让Peter想起勾引夏娃吃苹果的毒蛇。  
“神父。”从Harry口中出来的两个字，格外的诱人。  
Peter走出阴影欺身上前，与Harry唇齿相接。  
那诱惑人的唇瓣，此刻被他堵住，品尝。  
亲吻是生涩的，却让人感觉到美好，Harry毫不抗拒的坐在床上，双臂不自觉的搭在Peter的肩膀上，这无疑让Peter更加的兴奋。  
二人唇舌分开，在月光下Harry脱下了束缚住自己的西服。  
如果是跟着这个人的话，下地狱又何妨？  
那刺眼的牙印随着Harry动作完全露出来。  
Peter伸手去摸那牙印，强烈的想要占有这个人的心情涨满胸腔，他抬手狠狠捏住Harry的后颈，拉进两个人的距离。  
他应该属于自己！  
Peter重新吻上那双唇，亲吻与刚才相比要来的凶。  
情欲再也无法阻挡的爆发，两个人的衣服在撕扯间褪下衣服。  
简单前戏，简单的扩张就将两个人融为一体。  
Harry第一次被进入，强烈的疼痛迫使他让他扬起头，双手紧紧抓着Peter的背。  
一直到快感将他淹没，他才回味起刚刚被进入的疼痛是多么的令人着迷与疯狂。  
男人的声音有别于女人，嘶哑的声音相比起女人娇婉更能让Peter兴奋。他进入那具身体，无师自通的掐着Harry的腰，大力冲撞着。  
他舍不得眨眼睛，他要看着身下人因自己而疯狂的每一个瞬间。  
你是我的！  
情欲凶猛的吞噬着二人的理智，他们像是搏命一般的证明彼此存在在自己的身边。  
明明令人快乐的情事却让他们做出明天就要共赴死期的决然。  
最后互相贴着躺在窄小的单人床上，相拥入眠。  
一夜疯狂，一夜之间全都失了控。  
Peter在阳光照进来的第一瞬间坐起身，看着自己在Harry身上留下的青青紫紫的印记，每一处印记都在昭示着自己对这具身体的占有。  
他看着那牙印，忍不住伸手摸了摸，在昨晚他特意避开了那个牙印。  
Harry有些不满的皱皱眉，推走Peter的手，将全部被子都裹在自己身上翻了个身。  
Peter看了一眼时间，穿上昨天被他扔在地上的长袍，开始了一天的工作。

05

Harry在听到关门的声音迅速从床上坐起，他盯着已经关上的门呆愣了一会儿，掀开被子看着自己身上的痕迹。  
多到令他震惊。  
后脑仿佛被人狠敲一闷棍，他害怕了，双手止不住的颤抖，一切都不应该是这个样子的，都不应该。  
他拼命的回忆着昨天的所有的细节。  
从仿佛邀请的举动开始，一切都失控了。  
他扑到昨天扔衣服的地方，颤抖着往身上套，他没来由的一阵鼻酸，泪水模糊双眼，手抖到套不上衣服，就一次次生硬的套，皮肤都磨红了，手背在动作时被自己抓伤。  
他努力的无视存在身体上的痕迹，努力的将那个画面在脑海中删除。  
最后他穿着皱皱巴巴的西服，手背都是抓痕的站在镜子面前。  
脖子上依然是那个挡不住的牙印，他抖着双手将衬衫最上面的两个扣子，规规矩矩的扣好。  
套在西装裤里，最隐秘的地方却在提醒他昨天都经历了什么。  
他垂下头，所有的情绪卡在喉咙里，他说不出话。  
和男人发生这样的事情，他大概会被讨厌吧。  
那么温吞高洁的神父，和自己这样的人搅在一起。  
会被讨厌吧。  
他垂下探出的手转过头看着窗外的阳光，而阳光却无法打在他的身上。  
连阳光都不愿意过来的人，被在圣光笼罩下的人拥抱一会儿就已经足够了。  
他自嘲的笑了笑。  
他逃跑了，用很狼狈的姿态绕开Peter远离这所教堂。  
活在阴影里的人，就应该一辈子活在阴影里。  
Peter站在门口，看着Harry离去，他回到房间将准备好的两人份早餐全都收起来。  
他知道自己纵使Harry的身体为他打开，Harry的心里永远不会为他敞开。  
他不是他的。  
Harry匆忙跑出去之后站在宽阔的地方，他四面被青草包围。  
他忽然不知道自己应该去哪里，应该顺着哪个方向走。  
这么大的地方却连一个可以遮挡他的建筑物，连棵树都看不到。  
天大地大，却没有他的容身之地。


End file.
